Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO!
is the opening song of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Min'na no ōen ga matteru Sā susumou sakebō issho ni Yes! GO! GO! Kimochi wo hitotsu ni! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Yumemiteru tsubomi wa akiramenai Taoresōna toki mo shinjite ikou Kiyorakana namida hitotsubu Hora asatsuyu wo hohoemi ni kaete saku no yo bara wa Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadori tsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu・surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai Yes! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! |-|Kanji= Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! みんなのおうえんが まってる さあ 進もう 叫ぼう 一緒に Yes! GO! GO! キモチをひとつに! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! 夢みてる つぼみは あきらめない たおれそうな時も 信じていこう 清らかなナミダ ひと粒 ほら 朝露を ほほ笑みに かえて咲くのよ バラは いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! |-|English= Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! I'm waiting for everyone's help So let's go forward and shout together Yes! Go! Go! Our feelings are one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! A dreaming flower bud never gives up Even when it seems she'll fail, she believes and goes on These pure single drops of tears Like the smiling morning dew on a newly bloomed rose Now! With a graceful flying chance Our cute hearts will combine our strong courage into one power Now you and I will aim for it, because the future is here We'll definitely try to finally obtain it! So that's the eternal indestructible Pretty Cure A daredevil full・throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! Go! Go! Let's go for it, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Full Version Romaji= Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Min'na no ōen ga matteru Sā susumou sakebō issho ni Yes! GO! GO! Kimochi wo hitotsu ni! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Yumemiteru tsubomi wa akiramenai Taoresōna toki mo shinjite ikou Kiyorakana namida hitotsubu Hora asatsuyu wo hohoemi ni kaete saku no yo bara wa Iza! Karei ni habataku chansu Kawaī kokoro wa min'na tsuyoi yūki wo matotte Ima anata ga watashi ga mezasu mirai ga aru kara Tomo ni tadori tsuite miseru! Datte sore ga eien fumetsu Purikyua yo Daitan futeki furu・surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai Yes! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Hitomi kara kibō wo nusumaretara Ohada sae mo kitto kawaite shimau Utsukushī ase ga hitosuji Kono mi ni kaete mamorinuku karashi wa shinai egao Iza! Jiyū na katachi ya iro no Tsubomi wo musunde min'na te to te hanataba wo tsukurou Ima anata to watashi wo tsunagu negai ga aru kara Niji wo koete ai ni yukeru! Yappa sore ga yume to kibō no Purikyua yo Min'na no ōen ga matteru Sā susumou sakebō issho ni Yes! GO! GO! Kimochi wo hitotsu ni! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Moshi samishī kanashī toki ya oresōna toki ni wa sotto Watashitachi omoidashite Mada anata mo watashi mo shiranai chikara ga aru hazu! Yume no tane wa itsumo soba ni Mune wo hatte ikou sore ga Purikyua yo! Zettai zetsumei furu・surottoru Makenai arashi ga areyō tomo Yes! GO! GO! Jibun wo koeru no Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Min'na no ōen ga matteru Sā susumou sakebō issho ni Yes! GO! GO! Kimochi wo hitotsu ni! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! Daitan futeki furu・surottoru Genkai nante nai zettai Yes! GO! GO! Iku yo, on'nanoko! Yes! Purikyua 5 GO GO! |-|Kanji= Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! みんなのおうえんが まってる さあ 進もう 叫ぼう 一緒に Yes! GO! GO! キモチをひとつに! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! 夢みてる つぼみは あきらめない たおれそうな時も 信じていこう 清らかなナミダ ひと粒 ほら 朝露を ほほ笑みに かえて咲くのよ バラは いざ! 華麗にはばたく チャンス かわいいココロは みんな 強い勇気をまとって 今 あなたが わたしが めざす未来があるから ともに たどりついてみせる! だってそれが 永遠不滅 プリキュアよ 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! 瞳から希望をぬすまれたら お肌さえもきっと 乾いてしまう 美しい汗が ひとすじ この身にかえて 守りぬく 枯らしはしない 笑顔 いざ! 自由なカタチや色の つぼみを結んで みんな 手と手 花束をつくろう 今 あなたと わたしを つなぐ願いがあるから 虹を こえて会いにゆける! やっぱそれが 夢と希望の プリキュアよ みんなのおうえんが まってる さあ 進もう 叫ぼう 一緒に Yes! GO! GO! キモチをひとつに! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! もし さみしい かなしい 時や 折れそうな 時には そっと わたしたち 思いだして まだ あなたも わたしも 知らない チカラがあるはず! 夢の種は いつもそばに 胸をはっていこう それがプリキュアよ! 絶対絶命 フル・スロットル 負けない 嵐が荒れようとも Yes! GO! GO! 自分をこえるの Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! みんなのおうえんが まってる さあ 進もう 叫ぼう 一緒に Yes! GO! GO! キモチをひとつに! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! 大胆不敵 フル・スロットル 限界なんてない ぜったい Yes! GO! GO! 行くよ、女の子! Yes! プリキュア5 GO GO! |-|English= Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! I'm waiting for everyone's help So let's go forward and shout together Yes! Go! Go! Our feelings are one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! A dreaming flower bud never gives up Even when it seems she'll fail, she believes and goes on These pure single drops of tears Like the smiling morning dew on a newly bloomed rose Now! With a graceful flying chance Our cute hearts will combine our strong courage into one power Now you and I will aim for it, because the future is here We'll definitely try to finally obtain it! So that's the eternal indestructible Pretty Cure A daredevil full・throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! Go! Go! Let's go for it, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! If someone steals the hope from your eyes Even your character will stop being cute When these beautiful single sweat drops Something in my body will protect it forever with smile that will never fade Now! With the shape and color of freedom Let's all tie flower buds and make a bouquet hand in hand Now you and I are connected because we have a wish So we'll cross a rainbow and send our love! That must be the Pretty Cure of dreams and hope I'm waiting for everyone's help So let's go forward and shout together Yes! Go! Go! Our feelings are one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! If you're ever lonely or sad just be grateful and quietly Remember it with us You and I both still possess an unknown power! The seeds of dreams are always nearby Let's fill up our hearts as that what Pretty Cure is! Trapped in a corner full・throttle We'll create a never-failing storm together Yes! Go! Go! Following our own paths Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! I'm waiting for everyone's help So let's go forward and shout together Yes! Go! Go! Our feelings are one! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! A daredevil full・throttle There are no absolute limits Yes! Go! Go! Let's go for it, girls! Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Opening Songs Category:Music